Halo, Tuhan
by Luxam
Summary: Chapter 8. Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.
1. Edward Elric

Wuuhuuu! Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca fic saya sebelum ini! Makasih buat **BlackKiss'Valentine**~ **ai-mage dheechan**~ **TikaElric7**~ **Ai Ryudou**~ dan **Meguhana**~ Kalian ini kurang kerjaan apa kerajinan, sih? Kok mau-maunya ngasih review buat fic GJ saya? *dirajam rame-rame*

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist punya paman adeknya kakak ipar dari ibunya sodara sepupu perempuan besannya tetangga kakek saya, Hiromu Arakawa. Iya-iya saya tau saya PD najis.

**Warning :** Fic ini keliatan kayak menghina Tuhan, gak? Kalo iya, bilang ya. Nanti saya apus.

**Summary :** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Edward Elric**

Halo, Tuhan. Aku Edward Elric.

Sebenarnya malas juga jika harus mengakui-Mu ada. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena itulah kenyataannya.

Aku tidak akan protes mengenai _kenapa_ Kau memanggil ibuku begitu cepat atau _kenapa_ Kau membuat pak tua itu menjadi ayahku atau _kenapa_ Kau menciptakan kunci inggris yang pada akhirnya menjadi senjata utama maniak mekanik itu untuk menyiksaku. Tidak.

Sebaliknya, justru aku sedikit berterima kasih atas wajah ganteng yang Kau berikan, kecerdasan yang Kau anugerahkan, serta kekerenan yang tak bisa kuhindari ini.

Tapi _satu saja_, Tuhan. Satu saja aku ingin tanya. KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN TINGGI BADAN DALAM UKURAN YANG SUDAH SANGAT MAKSIMUM UNTUKKU, TUHAN?

Kenapa? Apa kesempurnaanku ini sengaja harus dikurangi agar tak membuat orang lain iri dan akhirnya bunuh diri? Atau karena Kau ingin memberikan cobaan hidup dengan menjadikanku spesies kacang terbaru dalam ilmu biologi?

Sungguh, Kau pasti tahu betapa menyebalkannya ketika orang-orang dengan sialannya mengata-ngatai aku _kacang tanah gagal panen_, betapa keparatnya ketika Envy memanggilku _mikroba berkaki dua_, dan betapa brengseknya ketika kolonel sialan itu mengasihani ketidaksempurnaanku seakan dia sendiri sudah sempurna (padahal jelas-jelas aku jauh di atasnya,_ jelas_).

Karenanya, Tuhan. Tambahkan tinggi badanku! Tambahkan sampai ukuran dimana _semua orang_ akan kagum dan tergila-gila padaku hingga menjadi pemercik api dalam konflik nasional! Jika Kau mau melakukannya, maka akan kupikirkan ulang untuk mengakui keberadaan-Mu. Dan semoga, kita bisa menjadi Tuhan dan hamba yang rukun.

Amin.

* * *

Gimana? Apakah nampak menghina Tuhan? Kalo iya, bilang! Nanti saya apus! Kalo gak, yaudah. Nanti saya lanjutin ke chapter dua dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Makasih udah baca. Review, ya!


	2. Roy Mustang

**Disclaimer** : Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa. Cih.

**Warning** : Gara-gara si kolonel mesum itu, hampir aja fic ini berubah jadi rated M.

**Summary** : Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Roy Mustang**

Halo, Tuhan. Aku Roy Mustang.

Fuhrer masa depan yang paling tampan, hebat, jenius, dan gentleman sepanjang sejarah Amestris.

Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Tuhan.

Terima kasih atas sahabat terbaikku, Maes Hughes, yang sudah Kau panggil lebih dulu. Dia tidak merepotkan-Mu dengan memamerkan foto anaknya pada-Mu di sana, kan?

Terima kasih juga atas bawahan-bawahanku, Jean Havoc, Heyman Breda, Vato Farman, dan Kain Fuery, yang selalu setia tunduk padaku dan terus mendukung _ideologi rok mini_ku.

Terima kasih atas gadis-gadis di seluruh dunia. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menghindar dari kegilaan mereka akan ketampanan dan kehebatanku. Yah, itu wajar saja mengingat aku Alchemist Negara _ternama_.

Terima kasih atas hujan. Kau benar-benar sukses meruntuhkan martabatku jika dia datang. Aku jadi berminat untuk belajar cara mentransmutasi manusia—maksudku, kacang—menjadi batu nisan ketika dia mengejekku _korek api basah_.

Dan terima kasih atas Riza Hawkeye—yang nantinya akan menjadi Riza Mustang, Letnan tercantik sepanjang masa, yang tiada tandingannya. Terima kasih sudah menciptakan _sniper_ bidadari sepertinya.

Dia cantik, Tuhan. Kau tahu?

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pujian keagungan dari wanita-wanita itu, dan aku bosan.

Aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan erangan manis mereka yang menggoda, padahal aku hanya mencubit pinggul mereka sedikit.

Aku ingin Dia, Tuhan.

Aku ingin menatap dalam-dalam mata hazel itu, mengusap lembut rambut pirang itu, dan melumat liar bibir merah muda itu. Hampir semua hal itu sudah kulakukan _pada gadis lain_, tapi tidak padanya.

Aku ingin memeluk tubuh ramping itu—yang sudah Kau tambahkan fitur otot—dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin Dia jadi milikku.

Jadi, Kau mengerti kan, Tuhan? Tentu sangat mudah bagi-Mu untuk membuatnya mencintaiku, atau paling tidak membuatnya sadar bahwa aku ada di sini _untuknya_.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melanjutkan doa ini, Tuhan. Tapi _Tokalev_ miliknya sedang ada di pelipisku sekarang. Aku bisa pergi ke tempat-Mu beberapa detik lagi jika tidak cepat-cepat melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Semoga dia mencintaiku, Tuhan. Semoga.

Amin.

* * *

Gimana? Apa yang ini juga nampak menghina Tuhan? kalo iya, bilang! Nanti saya edit dan kalo emang harus, ya saya apus. Makasih udah baca, ya! Review, please?


	3. Jean Havoc

**Disclaimer :** Sayangnya, Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning :** Semoga gak menghina Tuhan.. Semoga gak menghina Tuhan..

**Summary :** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Jean Havoc**

Tuhan, aku ingin dada besar.

Ah, bukan. Maksudku, aku ingin punya pacar yang dadanya besar.

…Ah! Bukan bukan! Maksudku, aku ingin punya pacar yang cantik, jujur, setia, dan kalau bisa… berdada besar.

…Sudahlah, Tuhan. Lupakan saja.

Kalau boleh aku tanya, perbedaan teknik macam apa sebenarnya yang Kau lakukan ketika menciptakan aku dan Kolonel Mesum itu, Tuhan?

Menurutku, aku tidak jauh beda darinya. Aku _cukup_ tampan.

Rambut pirang kecokelatan yang kudapat dari-Mu ini _cukup_ keren. Mata biru yang jernih ini bahkan _cukup_ lebih baik dari mata hitamnya yang hanya menyiratkan kemesuman.

Tapi, kenapa semua gadis _berdada besar_ itu justru lebih tertarik padanya, Tuhan?

Ah, abaikan saja dua kata yang dimiringkan pada pertanyaan barusan, Tuhan.

Kenapa?

Contohnya saja Melissa, pacar pertamaku.

Dia cantik, baik, dan senyumnya manis. Aku menyukainya dan dia bilang akan menerimaku apa adanya.

Dia _benar-benar_ menerimaku apa adanya, paling tidak sampai aku mengenalkannya pada kolonel genit itu.

Dan keesokan paginya, telepon rumahku berdering dan hanya terdengar sebaris kalimat, _"Maaf Jean, kita putus saja. Aku jatuh cinta pada atasanmu."_

Kejadian yang mirip-mirip itu juga terjadi pada Elsa, Noel, Wayne, Lionna, Maria, dan entah siapa lagi karena terlalu banyak.

Bahkan pacarku yang terakhir, Solaris, lebih memilih untuk dibunuh olehnya daripada olehku.

Hah… hidup yang Kau berikan ini kejam, Tuhan.

Apa Kau berkenan mempertemukanku dengan wanita yang cantik, jujur, setia dan mau mencintaiku apa adanya lebih dari Kolonel?

Dan jika mungkin… yang dadanya besar.

Arrgh baiklah, Tuhan.

Intinya hanya itu doaku.

_Dada besar_.

Amin.

* * *

Stuck di tengah-tengah. Bener-bener Author Dodol Garut. Kemungkinan besar, isi fic ini bakal di edit lagi sedikit kalo saya udah normal.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, ya. Yang review juga makasih. Yang request juga makasih. **Ai Ryudou** request Al. **TikaElric7** request Al, Ling, ato Winry. **sherry-me** request Hughes. Bukannya gak mau, sih. Mau banget malah. Tapi gak semua doa tokoh mampu saya jadiin humor. Jadi gak janji bisa dibuat ato gak. Maaf ya.

**toshirotaku**, **Crystall-Green or GreenOphalus**, **ai-mage dheechan**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **Meguhana**, **fi-kun31**,** Kanna Ayasaki**, dan **Edo** juga. Makasih!

Review, please?


	4. Elysia Hughes

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist punya sapi. Err maksud saya, punya Hiromu Arakawa yang wujudnya sapi.

**Warning :** Semoga gak menghina Tuhan.

**Summary :** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Elysia Hughes**

Halo, Tuhan. Bagaimana kabar-Mu? Namaku Elysia Hughes.

Umurku 4 tahun.

Makanan kesukaanku _strawberry shortcake_, dan minuman kesukaanku cokelat panas.

Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan jika Kau mau memberiku _cheesecake_. Aku juga suka, kok.

Aku sayang semuanya.

Aku sayang Paman Roy. Dia selalu menggendongku tiap kali mengunjungiku dan sering berkata, _"Elysia-chan, kau ingin nama adikmu siapa nanti? Maes Mustang—yang namanya sama seperti papamu—atau Royza Mustang saja, yang namanya gabungan dari namaku dan nama calon istriku?"_

Za? Siapa nama calon istrinya yang namanya Za itu, Tuhan?

Aku sayang Bibi Riza. Dia selalu memelukku lembut tiap kali mengunjungiku bersama Paman Roy. Dia juga sering bilang, _"Elysia-chan, carilah pria yang baik di masa depan nanti, ya. Paling tidak pria itu tidak genit dan tidak lebih mendahului urusan kencan dibanding urusan kerjanya, yang akhirnya hanya merepotkan asistennya saja."_

Hehe ada-ada saja Bibi Riza. Memangnya ada pria di dunia ini yang menyebalkan seperti itu, Tuhan?

Aku suka saat pistol mainan milik Bibi Riza diacungkan ke wajah Paman Roy. Permainan polisi-polisian yang mereka mainkan kelihatan seru. Boleh aku ikut main, Tuhan?

Aku sayang Kak Winry. Dia selalu tersenyum manis tiap kali mengunjungiku. Kadang-kadang dia membuat apple pie di dapur bersama mama. _Apple pie_ buatannya enak loh, Tuhan. Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali jika ada waktu. Aku tahu Kau sibuk.

Aku sayang Mama. Dia selalu mengecupku lembut setiap pagi agar aku cepat bangun tidur. Aku memang tidak mau jika sarapan kesukaanku—cokelat panas dan roti hangat selai strawberry—menjadi dingin. Terima kasih, Mama.

Lalu, aku sayaaaaaaang Papa.

…

Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak kelihatan, Tuhan. Apa Papa masih di tempat-Mu?

Mama bilang Papa sudah pindah kantor dan sekarang sedang bekerja di tempat-Mu berada. Makanya waktu itu Papa dikubur di dalam tanah. Benar, kan?

Lalu? Pekerjaan apa yang Papa lakukan di sana, Tuhan? Apa Kau menyuruh papa mengurus _dokumen-dokumen-yang-menumpuk-seperti-gunung_?

Papa sering bilang kalau dia selalu sibuk dengan _dokumen-dokumen-yang-menumpuk-seperti-gunung_ di kantornya, dan dia tidak suka.

Katanya, Papa lebih suka melihatku tersenyum berjam-jam daripada mengurus _dokumen-dokumen-yang-menumpuk-seperti-gunung_. Jadi semoga saja Kau tidak menyuruh Papa melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti yang Papa lakukan di kantor. Bagaimana kalau Kau menyuruh Papa bermain masak-masakkan? Aku juga mau ikut jika Kau mengizinkan.

Apa Papa sehat di sana, Tuhan? Makannya teratur, kan?

Papa pernah sakit karena tidak mau makan selama tiga hari ketika aku ngambek padanya. Habis, Papa merusak bunga dari kertas yang diberikan John untukku.

Lalu ketika ngambekku sudah selesai, Papa baru mau makan lagi. Katanya, obat terbaik untukknya ketika Papa sakit adalah senyumanku.

Tuhan, aku rindu Papa.

Aku mau bertemu Papa.

Papa tidak datang saat perayaan ulangtahunku yang keempat.

Papa juga tidak datang saat hari pertama aku masuk kelompok taman bermain.

Kata Mama, kalau pekerjaannya di tempat-Mu sudah selesai, Papa akan cepat pulang.

Tapi, kenapa Papa belum pulang juga?

Kau memberinya terlalu banyak pekerjaan, ya?

Jangan terlalu banyak, ya. Nanti Papa lelah dan akhirnya sakit. Kan cukup repot juga kalau aku harus ke tempat-Mu dulu untuk memberikan senyumanku ke Papa agar dia cepat sembuh.

Jaga Papa ya, Tuhan.

Katakan padanya aku selalu sayang dia.

Pastikan makannya teratur dan Kau tidak memberi _dokumen-dokumen-yang-menumpuk-seperti-gunung_ yang sangat tidak disukai Papa.

Amin.

* * *

Hehehe. Saya pribadi suka, nih sama doa-nya Elysia. Polos banget, sih. Buat para reviewer setia yang pada request, **Ai Ryudou**, **TikaElric7**, **sherry-me**,** BlackKiss'Valentine**,** ai-mage dheechan**, dan** Meshi-chan**, maaf kalo request kalian belom juga dikabulin, ya. Saya sendiri gak tau bisa bikinnya atau gak *geplaked* Pokoknya saya milih berdasarkan tokoh yang gampang dilawakin (?) doanya, bukan berdasarkan urutan request! Mangaaaaap.

Makasih udah baca! Review, please?


	5. Envy

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa. Halo, Tuhan punya Luxam.

**Warning: **Khusus chapter ini, saya sadar kalau isinya menghina Tuhan. Mau dihapus?

**Summary:** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Envy**

Ck!

Kau itu siapa, sih?

_Tuhan_?

Kata apa itu?

Kata yang digunakan manusia untuk menyebut penciptanya?

Cih, bodoh. Kalau punya waktu untuk beriman dan bergantung kepada sebuah kata berlafal _Tuhan_, kenapa mereka tidak berusaha sendiri saja?

Kuberi tahu saja ya, aku tidak percaya pada-Mu.

Jika Kau memang Tuhan, seharusnya Kau tahu kalau sia-sia saja untuk menyuruhku berdoa, kan?

Kau boleh saja mengaku sebagai pencipta alam semesta beserta segala isinya.

Kau juga boleh mengaku sebagai penegak langit dan penghampar laut.

Tapi tetap saja, yang menciptakan aku _bukan_ Kau, melainkan Ayah kami.

Jika memang aku diharuskan untuk memilih satu orang di dunia ini untuk diimani, tentu saja itu bukan Kau, _Tuhan_.

Bodoh sekali makhluk-makhluk ciptaan-Mu itu. Mereka bersikeras mempertahankan ideologi naif mereka meski tahu kalau _kami_ akan merampasnya.

Fullmetal mungil dan Kolonel Mustang itu contohnya. Untuk apa, sih, mati-matian melindungi orang lain padahal diri mereka sendiri dalam bahaya? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja jika ingat bagaimana wajah penyembur api itu ketika tahu bahwa akulah yang membunuh sahabatnya.

Kau menciptakan makhluk yang bodoh. Manusia itu lemah, payah, serakah, mudah terguncang, tidak berpendirian, pendendam, dan mau menang sendiri.

Padahal aku _lebih_ baik, kan?

Aku _lebih_ kuat, kan?

_Kami_ lebih sempurna dari mereka. _Kami_ ciptaan Ayah yang lebih hebat dari ciptaan-Mu.

_Kami_ tidak butuh teman, dan _Kami_ bisa berdiri sendiri.

Tapi kenapa Kau malah menciptakan mereka?

Jangan salah paham, ya. Bukan berari aku _berharap_ diciptakan oleh-Mu.

…Tidak, kok.

Yah terserah Kau saja, sih, ingin menafsirkan doa-ku ini seperti apa.

…Apa? _Doa_?

Cih!

…Amin.

* * *

Menghina, kan? Apa boleh buat, deh. Soalnya ini Envy. Makasih udah baca. Review?


	6. Riza Hawkeye

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punya sodara saya, Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning: **Crack Riza. I'm such a stupid.

**Summary:** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye**

Halo, Tuhan. Selamat malam, aku Riza Hawkeye.

Jangan tanya padaku kenapa aku mengucapkan selamat malam. Tanyakanlah padanya, pada ciptaaan _ter_mesum-Mu, Roy Mustang. Berkatnya, aku masih harus berada di markas militer hingga selarut ini.

Ini bukan hal pertama bagiku. Entah sudah yang keberapa ribu kali _aku_ terpaksa menghabiskan malam bersama _dia_. Tentu bukan dalam konteks negatif, Tuhan. Walau aku tahu dia berpotensi melakukan 'hal-hal tidak senonoh', toh moncong Tokalev dan Baretta ini sudah siap dengan peluru penuh. _Dan gigitan Hayate._

Padahal seingatku—_jika ingatanku tidak salah atau eror karena komplikasi_—dulu dia menitipkan punggunggnya padaku.

Saat itu, aku begitu yakin dia pasti bisa memimpin negeri ini. Aku percaya dia mampu, aku tidak ragu untuk mengejar bayangannya. Tapi sekali lagi kuulangi, _saat itu_. Sebuah kata dengan konteks yang mengartikan masa lampau. Sayangnya, sekarang tidak begitu.

Sekarang, aku harus _selalu_ menyiapkan bercangkir-cangkir kopi agar dia tidak tertidur dan membentuk relief Amestris di atas dokumen dengan air liurnya.

Sekarang, aku harus _selalu_ pasang mata baik-baik atau sedetik kemudian dia akan beranjak kabur ke toilet. _Aku pernah tertipu sekali. Dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar, namun rupanya tak kunjung kembali. Keesokan harinya dia beralasan seluruh toilet di Amestris rusak sehingga dia harus mencari hingga ke Xing. Syukurlah, hanya ada lima lubang peluru di meja kerjanya sesaat kemudian._

Itu melelahkan, tentu Kau tahu, kan, Tuhan?

Bisa tidak dia sedikit lebih berdedikasi lagi dengan pekerjaannya? Padahal banyak yang mengaharapkan dia. _Yah, terlepas dari harapan peraturan rok mini itu pastinya._

Karenanya, kurasa aku tidak akan berdoa macam-macam, Tuhan. Kau mau membuat dia normal _sedikit_ saja, menurutku itu sudah cukup.

…Terakhir, bisakah kau sadarkan dia bahwa wanita _di luar sana_ bukan segalanya?

Maksudku—jika dia tidak bisa berburu wanita di luar karena harus bergumul dengan tumpukan dokumen, kenapa tidak berburu wanita yang ada di dekatnya saja?

Bukan. _Bukan_, Tuhan. Harapanku bukan agar dia memperhatikanku tapi agar dia berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

_Dengan aku di sampingnya._

Amin.

* * *

Maaf maaf maaf. Junk abis. Maaaaaf. Nanti isi fic di edit lagi kalo saya udah normal. Pasti. Makasih udah baca. Review? Segala kritikan diterima.


	7. Van Hohenheim

******Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punya dan hanya punya dan benar-benar asli punya sumpah deh punya Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning:** Wah, fic-nya ancur banget.

**Summary:** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Van Hohenheim**

…Halo, Tuhan.

Namaku… Hohenheim.

…Lengkapnya, Van Hohenheim.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah nama pemberian homunculus, tapi… ya sudahlah.

Usiaku sekarang… biar kuhitung dulu.

…

…

…

Pokoknya, banyak.

Sebagai _pencipta asli_ Kau pasti lebih tahu.

…Sebenarnya tidak pantas aku berkata begini, karena bagaimanapun juga _batu itu_ terbuat dari jiwa rakyat Xerses, tapi… terima kasih.

Terima kasih telah memperpanjang hidupku.

Karena bisa hidup lebih lama, aku bisa bertemu mereka.

Bertemu Trisha.

Kemudian Edward.

Lalu, Alphonse.

…Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih pada-Mu.

Dosaku telah begitu banyak, tapi Kau masih saja memberikan semua kebaikan itu padaku.

…Padahal aku kotor.

Tapi Kau dan Trisha tetap saja memberiku kekuatan.

…Padahal aku monster.

Tapi Edward dan Alphonse masih sudi menganggapku ayah mereka.

…Aku senang.

Dari ratusan tahun tak terhitung dalam periode hidupku, mereka bertiga adalah anugrah terbesar-Mu.

Mungkin aku egois. Tapi kalau boleh, aku memiliki satu permintaan lagi.

Kebahagiaan mereka.

Sampaikan pada Edward, kurasa dia harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada cucu Pinako. Dia mirip denganku waktu muda, kesulitan berhadapan dengan gadis cantik.

Untuk Alphonse, semoga hubungannya lancar dengan gadis Xing itu. Alkahestry merupakan ilmu menarik yang pasti dia sukai. Pelajarilah bersamanya.

Dan Trisha.

…Terima kasih sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan tetap meninggalkan keyakinan bahwa aku _mampu_ menyusulmu.

Aku mencintainya. Dia telah menerangi falsafah keliru milikku dengan konsep _hidup tidak seburuk itu_.

…Terima kasih atas kesempatan luar biasa yang Kau berikan.

Jaga kedua anakku baik-baik, karena sepertinya aku dan Trisha hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari tempat-Mu.

Amin.

* * *

Wooo Luxam wooo fic-nya jelek wooo *ngatain diri sendiri* Wooo Luxam wooo Author gak becus wooo *menghina diri sendiri*

Udah ah capek. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **hitomi hitsugaya**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **ShiroNeko**, **meshi-chan**, **Shane L. Prochainezo**, **sherry-me**, **dheeSafa**, **LicarlineAidaClyne**,**RoyIshida**, **toshirotaku**, **Fuuko96**, **Meguhana**, **Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi**, dan **Umiikpmft**.

Yang udah baca tapi gak review, yang baca dan saking sukanya *kepedean* sampe di coppas dan disave di komputer masing-masing, yang baca dan disebarin ke temen-temennya, yang baca dan— *dilempar keyboard* Yah pokoknya kalian-kalian yang sudi baca fic norak ini sampe ngorbanin waktu, MAKASIH!


	8. Greed

**Disclaimer:** Sumfeh Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa ane kagak bohong.

**Warning:** Maaf ye kalo isinya kayak menghina Tuhan.

**Summary:** Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

**Greed**

Yo, Tuhan. Namaku Greed.

Aku diciptakan Ayah, jadi tak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk menyembah-Mu. Tapi berbicara dengan-Mu yang katanya Mahakuasa mungkin menarik juga.

Oi, bagaimana rasanya memiliki semua hal yang ada di dunia ini?

Ayah menciptakanku dari rasa rakus, sehingga sejak lahir hanya rasa haus ingin memiliki segalanya saja yang kutahu. Awalnya kupikir aku harus memiliki semuanya—uang, wanita, posisi, reputasi—sampai Pangeran Xing keparat itu berkata bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya ingin punya teman.

Heh, menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang rakus ini bisa menginginkan teman?

Karena Ayah, ingatan Greed-ku yang dulu sempat hilang. Tapi lagi-lagi Pangeran sialan itu mengoceh kalau 'teman' itu terhubung dengan jiwa. Bodoh.

…Ah, ya, meski samar mungkin aku memang masih mengingatnya. _Devil's Nest_.

Aku ingat ketika kami berdebat hebat untuk memutuskan nama yang bagus untuk bar itu. Aku mengusulkan _Greed's World_ tapi Martel bilang _Beautiful Paradise_ lebih keren. Akhirnya Roa yang menang suit dengan ide _Devil's Nest_-nya.

Aku juga ingat ketika ada bau pesing di pojokan tembok—kukira Dolcet telah kehilangan sisi manusianya—ternyata itu ulah anjing liar yang dipungut Bido. Setelah itu, kami ramai bertaruh apakah kelak Dolcet akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan anjing itu atau tidak.

Bido… aku ingat, dia satu-satunya anak buahku yang lamban. Ketika yang lain berlagak dengan kemampuan chimera masing-masing, hanya dia yang masih melata di tembok dan mengendus-endus. Idiot.

Akhirnya pahit, Bradley mengacak-acak markas kami dan membunuh anak buahku—brengsek_. Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang milikku itu?_

Nampaknya si lamban Bido berhasil lolos dari amukan Bradley, tapi ternyata malah aku sendiri yang tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menghujam perutnya. Kehilangan ingatan itu hal yang buruk, eh?

…Maaf.

Beda denganku, para anak buahku itu ciptaan-Mu. Kalau iman manusia-manusia itu benar, seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah ada di sisi-Mu, kan?

Bagaimanapun juga aku bukan ciptaan-Mu dan tak bisa ada di sisi-Mu ketika sudah mati. Jadi, sampaikan saja salamku untuk mereka. Katakan juga pada Pangeran Xing itu bahwa sampai akhir pun raja satu negara itu terlalu kecil bagiku, makanya kuputuskan untuk lepas darinya daripada jadi pecundang.

Yah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara.

Ini kerakusanku yang terakhir, Tuhan, sampaikan pesanku itu atau kurebut kekuasaan-Mu atas seluruh dunia!

Amin!

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
